Descendientes: una historia diferente
by Lunatica-Lupin-934
Summary: ¿Por que todos piensan en las princesas con sólo UN hijo o hija? existen familias con dos o más niños saben. Ese es el caso de la bella y la bestia, o como yo los conozco, mamá y papá. Normalmente yo no vengo a tema en una conversación, nadie sabe mucho de mi pero todos me conocen, ya sea como "la hija de" o "la hermana de" pero con mis amigos estamos ganando una...reputación...
1. chapter 1

Había una vez...no esperen, así no...hace mucho tiempo...muy usado...realmente no se como iniciar esto así que sólo me presentaré y ya.

¡Hola! Soy Cassy, diminutivo de Cassandra, nombre el cual odio y el cual mis padres insisten en recordarme cuando estoy en problemas que es raramente...casi nunca...De acuerdo, muy seguido. No es que sea problemática o nada por el estilo sólo soy, como decirlo, curiosa. El hecho de tener los amigos más curiosos del mundo tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos. Les explico, mis padres son Bella y (como coloquialmente se le llama) Bestia, si así es, soy la hermana menor de Ben, el últimamente nombrado rey de Auradon ¿La razón por la cual no me vieron en la coronación, o la escuela, o...su vida en general este último año es que voy a una escuela diferente, ya que soy cuatro años menor que Ben, dicha escuela es un internado y a la vez la única secundaria que hay en Auradon donde nos meten a todos para:

A)No molestar a nuestros padres mientras gobiernan y/o hacen cosas que no pueden hacer en nuestra presencia.

B)Preparar a nuestros hermanos/as mayores para asumir el reino, sin nosotros estorbando, ya que al ser los primogenitos tienen ese derecho desde la cuna y no importa lo irresponsable o infantil que sea eso no cambiará a no ser que muera.

En mi caso es el segundo, no me malentiendan, amo a mi familia. Mis padres son las mejores personas del mundo y tengo el mejor hermano que pueda pedir, pero a veces suelen olvidar que yo...pues existo. Mi hermano tenía que ser preparado para el trono, yo me pasaba el día encerrada en nuestra INMENSA biblioteca (la cual amo) hasta que llegó el día donde iba a entrar en mis "locos años de adolescencia" cuando me enviaron aquí para no interfeir en la formación de Ben y distraer a mis padres.

Como sea, no todo es malo, de hecho es bastante bueno. Tengo a mis amigos aquí, mis notas son buenas...o algo así y visitó a mi familia cuando se puede. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que no podía verlos pero iba a hacerlo de todas formas ya que me había metido en problemas, para variar. Mi mejor amigo Labib (hijo de Aladdin) tomó "prestada" la alfombra de su padre sin que este lo notará y a mi otro mejor amigo Nathan (hijo de Peter Pan) se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir en ella a pasear, lo cual por si ya no estaba lo suficientemente prohibido lo hicimos de noche, y mi mejor amiga Emma (hija de cenicienta) fue tan valientemente idiota como para decir que si y arrastrarme con ellos. Todo hubiera salido genial si Nathan no hubiera arrojado mi libro desde 700 pies de altura y yo lo hubiera arrojado a él para que lo recuperará ¡Es el hijo de Peter Pan! No está mal arrojarlo desde una alfombra voladora si el también puede volar. El punto es que al no prestar atención pasamos enfrente de la ventana de la directora y ella nos vio ¿Que hacía despierta a las 3 de la mañana? Es un misterio de la vida junto con por que Labib detesta el chocolate blanco.

Estábamos Labib, Nathan, Emma y yo esperando a nuestros padres fuera de la oficina de la directora mientras ella hablaba con nuestros padres que estaban totalmente sorpren...no, ellos están acostumbrados.

-Todo es culpa de Nathan-dije finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Mi culpa? Tu eres quien me empujó ¿recuerdas?-dijo levantando sus cejas indignado.

-Si no hubieras tirado mi libro no te hubiera tirado-me defendí cruzando los brazos.

-Si no hubieras estado siendo tan antisocial con ese libro no lo habría tirado-contraataco.

-¿Pueden callarse? Ya me cansé de oirlos discutir-se quejó Emma.

-No discutimos, es debate-le gritamos los dos y Labib rodó los ojos.

-Eso es discusión, no debate-señaló el antes de que todos nos giraramos al oír la puerta abrirse y viéramos a nuestros respectivos padres salir de la oficina.

-Hola papi-dije dando mi mejor cara de niña buena cuando mis padres me llevaron a un corredor apartado de los demás (cabe aclarar que todos los demás hicieron lo mismo).

-Nada de "hola papi"-dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido-¿Tercera vez este mes?

-Fue culpa de Nathan-dije cruzando mis brazos al mismo tiempo que mi padre arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Nathan te ató y amordazó para luego forzarte a subir a esa alfombra para luego arrojar un libro y que lo atraparan tirándose el mismo de dicha alfombra culpandote a ti?

-Bueno...No, pero...

-Sin peros-interrumpió mi madre-te pedimos que no te metieras en problemas este mes-mis padres intercambiaron una mirada como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación silenciosa, odiaba que hicieran eso.

-Vendrás con nosotros al castillo-dijo mi padre frotando con cansancio sus ojos detrás de sus gafas.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero ni siquiera fue tan malo y no es completamente mi culpa...-comencé a hablar muy rápido.

-No es un castigo-me volvió a interrumpir mi madre-íbamos a venir por ti mañana de todos modos.

-tu hermano necesita hablar contigo-dijo papá pasando un brazo por los hombros de mamá.

-¿Ben?-Pregunté estúpidamente.

-¿Tienes otro hermano y yo no me enteré?-pregunto mi padre jugando.

-Mejor ve a tu cuarto y has el equipaje, nos iremos en dos horas-dijo mamá.

-No te metas en más problemas-dijo papá luego de darme un beso en la frente antes de que yo diera media vuelta para dirigirme a mi cuarto a empacar.


	2. chapter 2

Estaba en mi cuarto empacando cuando Emma (con quien compartía la habitación) entro casi corriendo y saco su maleta del armario para empezar a meter su ropa, que no era poca, frenéticamente.

―¿A ti que te ocurre?—le pregunte confundida mientras ella seguía tirando ropa de aquí para allá.

―Casa…en dos horas…¡Empacar!—dijo entrecortadamente...

―Respira, tranquilízate y habla―le dije tomándola de los hombros para que se quedara quieta.

―mis padres me llevaran a casa en dos horas―dijo con emoción contenida, casi todos aquí querían volver a casa―tu hermano tiene algo que decirme.

―¿A ti también?—pregunte sorprendida.

―¡Si!—grito dando un pequeño salto en el lugar, Emma tiene un pequeño crush en Ben desde…siempre.

―¡Adivinen que!—gritaron Nathan y Labib al unísono entrando a la habitación.

―¿Se van a operar la nariz?—sugerí sentándome en la cama de Emma a un lado de su ENORME maleta, cosas de ser hija de cenicienta.

―No…¿Qué tiene de malo mi nariz?—dijo Nathan haciendo bizco para poder verla.

―Nada…―dije mirando hacia otro lado solo para molestarlo.

―como sea, volviendo al punto―interrumpió Labib―vamos a volver a casa.

―¿Ustedes también?—pregunto Emma doblando ropa.

―¿Cómo que también?—pregunto Nathan.

―Al parecer todos volvemos―les dije―Adivino…¿Ben quiere decirles algo?

―¿Sera por el problema de la alfombra?—pregunto Labib inseguro.

―No lo creo―respondí yo―¿Desde cuando a Ben le importa ese tipo de cosas?

―A lo mejor desde que se volvió rey―sugirió Nathan.

―No tiene sentido―dije yo antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse dejando entrar al señor Pan.

―Nathan, ya debemos irnos―dijo su padre antes de que nos viera―hola chicos.

―Hola señor Pan―dijimos Labib, Emma y yo.

―Ya voy papá―Dijo Nathan―adiós chicos, los veo alla.

―Adiós Nate―volvimos a decir al unísono―adiós señor Pan.

Luego de que Nathan y Labib se fueran, Emma y yo terminamos de empacar y pasamos el tiempo hablando de todo y nada hasta que se hizo la hora de irnos. Estaba ansiosa por llegar al palacio y ver a Ben ¡Y finalmente conocer a los chicos de la isla de los perdidos! Además necesito sacar nuevos libros de nuestra biblioteca y nadie cocina mejor que las cocineras del palacio. Fueron dos horas de viaje en limosina con mis padres hablando y hablando de lo bien que había funcionado el plan de Ben de traer a los hijos de los villanos ¡Ya lo entendimos! Villanos malos, hijos buenos ¡No es necesario repetirlo sin parar!

Al llegar Ben estaba esperándonos en la puerta del castillo y lo primero que hice al bajar es correr hasta el a abrazarlo, no somos de eso hermanos empalagosos pero no lo había visto en mas de un año, lo minimo que merecia era un abrazo.

―¡Ben! Te extrañe horrores―le dije mientras el me abrazaba.

―Yo también te extrañe Cassy―me dijo una vez ya separados y pude notar que en toda la emoción de volver a casa no había notado a la chica parada junto a el.

―¿Tu eres Mal, no es así? He oído mucho sobre ti―le dije dándole la mano que me estrecho confundida.

―Gracias…creo, lo raro es que yo no he oído nada sobre ti, pero finalmente conozco a una princesa con pantalones―dijo hechandole una mirada a mis Jeans azules.

―¿Conociste a Audrey primero, no es así?—le pregunte y ella asintió―nunca me agrado tu novia Ben, era demasiado egocéntrica.

―estoy de acuerdo con ella―asintió Mal.

―No puedo creer que acaban de conocerse y ya se unieron contra mi―dijo Ben incrédulo soltando un suspiro resignado.

―No es mi culpa que esta vez tu novia piense con el cerebro y no con la corona―le dije divertida y Mal cubrió su boca para sofocar una risa cuando llegaron mis padres a nuestro lado.

―¿Ya las presentaste hijo?—pregunto papá obsequiándole una sonrisa a Mal y posando una mano en mi hombro de forma afectiva.

―No―dijo Ben cayendo en la cuenta de que Mal no sabia a quien le hablaba―Mal, ella es mi hermana, Cassan…Cassy―se corrigió al final al notar la mirada de advertencia que le enviaba, odio mi nombre.

―un placer―me dijo y bajando la voz le susurro a Ben muy audiblemente―me dijiste que no tenias hermanos.

―¿Le dijiste que yo no existía?—le dije indignada, una cosa era no nombrarme, estaba perfectamente bien con aquello ¿Pero negarme? Eso si que no.

―No, no, no, no…―se apresuró a negar Ben―Yo te dije que no tenia hermanos, ella es mi hermana.

―es lo mismo Ben―le dije yo con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo se atrevía?—lo que sea, no importa ¿Podemos entrar? Tengo hambre.

―Ya siento que me agradas―me dijo Mal y por fin entramos al palacio dejando a mi padre y a Ben atrás.

―Vas a tener que sumar muchos puntos para solucionar eso, tiene el carácter de tu madre―le dijo papá dándole palmadas en el hombro.

―Esos van a ser muchos libros―suspiro Ben y por fin entraron caminando detrás de nosotras.

Luego de un almuerzo, algo incomodo a decir verdad, mis padres me dejaron excusarme a mi cuarto para desempacar ya que me quedaría un tiempo indeterminado, cosa que aun no comprendo pero supongo que tiene que ver con lo que nos tiene que decir Ben. Mientras guardaba mis cosas en el GRAN armario que me parecia innecesario se escucho un golpe en la puerta y al girar mi cabeza a ver quien era un cachorro de tigre salto encima de mí y comenzó a lamer mi cara.

―¡¡Ha llegado por quien lloraban!!—grito Labib entrando después del pequeño tigre que había identificado como Cory, la adorable mascota de mi amigo―¡Y ha traído refuerzos!

―Refuerzos demasiado mimosos―le dije mientras acaricaba al cachorro que ahora estaba acostado en mi cama como un gatito.

―Deja de malcriar a Cory mujer―dijo Labib tomando al felino en brazos alejándolo protectoramente de mi―lo atosigas.

―No es cierto, lo malcrio como cualquier tía lo hace, por eso el me quiere más―le dije y muy maduramente le saque la lengua. De la nada una mancha verde paso volando por al lado de nuestras cabezas al grito de "¡Escóndanme!" y fue a parar a mi armario.

―¿Ahora que hiciste niño volador?—pregunte divertida y Nate asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su escondite.

―Yo no estoy aquí―dijo antes de volver a ocultarse y de que escucharamos otro grito esta vez de Emma, que venia entrando por la puerta.

―¿¡Donde esta!?—grito y Labib y yo señalamos la ventana―¡Voy a matarlo!

―¿Qué hizo ahora?—pregunto Labib sentándose en el suelo frente a mi cama de piernas cruzadas.

―¡Le dijo a Chad el trato que tenemos con las cocineras de la escuela!—grito enrabiada. Les aseguro que nuestro traro con las cocineras no es ilegal…no demasiado. Solo las grabamos haciendo ciertas cosas vergonzosas y bastante traumantes y las extorsionamos para no cocinar todas esas cosas elegantes que saben horrible…Eso no es malo…¿Cierto?--¡Ahora el muy maldito me va a extorsionar con contarle a mamá! ¿Es Cory al que estoy viendo? Necesito besitos de cachorro para no asesinar a Nathan que ya se que esta en tu armario Cassy.

Labib le paso el adorable felino a Emma que se puso a jugar con el mientras que Nate salía despacio del armario para mantenerse flotando sobre nuestras cabezas fuera del alcance de Emma, solo por si acaso.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y Ben asomo la cabeza luego de que le dijera "Pase".

―¿Chicos? ¿Pueden venir al salón del trono?—pregunto y todas nuestras miradas se centraron en el, que te llamaran al salón del trono era o muy bueno o muy malo, y nosotros no éramos precisamente de la gente a la que le llaman por algo muy bueno―No están en problemas—aclaro al ver cómo le mirábamos y los cuatro soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

―Vamos en unos minutos―conteste por los cuatro y luego de un asentimiento Ben se fue.

―¿Alguno sabe en qué nos metimos ahora?—pregunto Nathan y todos nos giramos a ver a Labib.

―Me ofende que piensen que volví a espiar a mis padres…pero si lo hice y no tienen ni idea, están igual que nosotros―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Lo mejor será ir a ver―dijo Emma y los cuatro (Cinco contando a Cory) salimos del cuarto en dirección al salón del trono.


	3. Chapter 3

blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos desde que salimos de la escuela?—pregunto Nathan mientras caminábamos por los largos pasillos del palacio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Como unas…cinco horas―conteste luego de pensarlo un poco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Piénsalo bien Cassy…¿Hiciste algo en las últimas cinco horas que nos pueda haber metido en problemas a los cuatro?—pregunto Labib y mire a mis tres amigos indignada, sabía que los otros dos pensaban lo mismo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Están insinuando que en cuatro horas hice un desastre tan grande como para arrastrar conmigo cómplices?—dije llevando una mano a mi pecho dramáticamente―para su información, no he hecho nada, soy un ángel―los tres me miraron levantando una ceja―un ángel sin alas, pero no importa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿O sea que no le gritaste a tu hermano ni bien llegar porque te negó ante su novia?—pregunto Emma, esta chica tiene un don para enterarse de cualquier clase de chisme por más mínimo que sea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?—pregunte a la defensiva./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Yo lo oigo todo, soy omnipotente―dijo haciendo gestos raros con las manos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―En realidad seria omnisciente, alguien con omnisciencia, el poder de saberlo todo―le corrigió Nate./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Odio que me corrijas y lo sabes, además se supone que Cassy es quien se tragó un diccionario./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¡Oye!—dije ofendida dándole un golpe en el brazo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos frente a las puertas del salón del trono, grandes puertas de roble macizo de dos metros y medio con grabados hechos a mano hace mucho tiempo. Llene de aire mis pulmones y pude sentir a los chicos a mi lado hacer lo mismo, intercambiamos miradas y abrí la puerta lentamente mientras soltaba despacio el aireque había tomado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Me alegro que los cuatro hayan podido venir―comento Ben sonriendo cuando llegamos frente al trono donde estaba sentado, en la sala solo estábamos él, unos cuatro chicos de los cuales solo distinguí a Mal y nosotros./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―No es como si hubiéramos tenido elección―murmure y Labib piso mi pie, para alguien así de delgado, tiene fuerza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Como sabrán, mi primer proclama real cuando fui coronado rey de Aura don fue que los chicos de la isla de los perdidos pudieran venir aquí a Aura don como una segunda oportunidad ya que ellos no son culpables de lo que sus padres hicieron―nosotros simplemente asentimos con la cabeza, era raro cuando Ben se ponía así de ceremonial y el ambiente era algo incómodo―decidimos comenzar de a poco, los primeros descendientes que vinieron aquí llegaron hace más de un año y se adecuaron bien al cambio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Luego de intentar robar la varita y el fiasco de la coronación y todo ese discurso motivacional…―murmure solamente audible para nosotros cuatro y mis amigos soltaron una risita./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Los descendientes que vinieron en esa primera etapa son Mal, hija de Maléfica―dijo señalando hacia su peli-morada novia que dio un paso al frente―Evie, hija de la reina malvada―La peli azul siguió el ejemplo de su amiga y avanzo un paso―Jay, hijo de Jafar―Sentí a Labib tensarse a mi lado cuando Jay avanzo―y Carlos, hijo de Cruella de Vil―a eso le siguió un silencio incomodo en el que nadie supo que era lo que Ben esperaba que hiciéramos así que luego de unos minutos siguió hablando―Chicos, estos son Nathan, hijo de Peter Pan, Emma, hija de Cenicienta―pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Emma alcanzaba una sombra de rojo que un tomate envidiaría ¿Ya mencione su crush por Ben?—Labib, hijo de Alladin, y Cassandra, hija de Bella y La Bestia― note que cuando las palabras dejaron la boca de Ben los tres que no sabían de mi existencia se sorprendieron ¿Para bien o para mal? No lo sé./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Solo nos llamaste para hacer presentaciones Ben?—pregunte, tengo mejores cosas que hacer queconocer gente que olvidara mi nombre el segundo después que salga por la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―No―dijo y al parecer recién es este momento recordó que debe ir al punto―tengo un comunicado para hacerles, ya que el plan de nuevas oportunidades funciono bien, nuevos descendientes llegaran en unos días y ustedes serán los encargados de mostrarles el lugar y ayudarlos a adaptarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿¡Qué!?—dijimos los cuatro a la vez, ahora si estoy segura de que Ben perdió la poca cordura que tenía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―no será complicado ya que tienen su misma edad e irán a la preparatoria de Aura don con ustedes―dijo sonriente, al parecer cree que fue la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Quiénes son?—pregunto Nate curioso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―La hija del capitán Garfio―Nate se tensó como lo había hecho Labib al ver a Jay―El hijo de Gastón—esto no le va a gustar a papá―el hijo de Cruela de vil―Carlos rodó los ojos fastidiado―y la hija de la reina malvada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Mmm…¿Ben? No sé si lo notaste, pero la hija de la Reina malvada y el hijo de Cruela de Vil ya están aquí―dije señalando lo obvio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Estas familiarizada con el termino hermanos menores molestos?—dijo Evie cruzando sus brazos en desacuerdo con la decisión de Ben./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Ha oído mencionar el termino…-dijo Ben divertido y lo mire molesta y de brazos cruzados./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Estas sugiriendo que soy molesta?—le dije enfadada―Además me niegas, que buen hermano que eres Benjamin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Esos es todo para lo que nos llamaron?—pregunto Nate cortando el silencio incomodo que nuevamente se formó en el aire tenso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Si, pueden irse―dijo Ben como si recién recordara que necesitábamos que nos permitiera abandonar la sala./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Cuándo llegaran estos nuevos descendientes?—pregunto Labib antes de salir del lugar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―En tres días, los recibirán aquí en el palacio y cada uno de ellos ira y se quedara con uno de ustedes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Quién se quedara con quién?—pregunte ya en el marco de la puerta y teníamos que elevar la voz para poder escucharnos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Ustedes deben decidir eso, pero no recomiendo que el hijo de Gastón se quede aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―¿Por qué no?—pregunto Mal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"―Apuesto a que papá estaría encantado con tener al hijo de quien trato de arrebatarle a mamá junto con su pequeña e inocente niña―dije pestañeando exageradamente, papá podía ser muy molesto a veces. Esto fue lo último que dijimos antes de salir y volver a caminar (mejor dicho correr y volar en el caso de Nate) por los pasillos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
/blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal"strongPerdon por tanta demora para subir este capi pero tuve todo un lío donde se me perdieron los que ya tenia escritos y estuve un largo tiempo buscandolos, en fin, espero que les guste y les prometo que ya no voy a tardar tanto./strong/p 


End file.
